A New Beginning
by nanook3400
Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha after being beaten by the villagers and trains himself to fight and bring down criminals from all over the Elemental nations. But will Naruto be tied down by a ANBU from the very village he left? I gave up on chapter 2 :(. chapter 3 in being made!
1. Leaving & Learning

Hello everyone! I wanted to start this off by saying thank you for visiting and not everything I have written is accurate seeing as I got myself into trouble and now I don't have internet access (at least on a regular enough basis to be useful for this story). Now let's get this story started!

…

A mob could be seen chasing a small child no older than three. "Get out of here demon! No one loves you!" all this small child could do is run… and run he did, into the forests surrounding Konohagakure. The small child eventually tripped on a loose rock and fell on his side and the mob started beating the child to near death. "guy's let's leave him before the shinobi show up and report us to the Hokage" shouted one of the members of the mob as they started their way back into the village.

…

(Mindscape)

"These foolish town's people can't even look after a child that has done them no harm! Foxes don't do this to their young… they raise them into good hunters who can look after them self's. If they want him gone so badly then they shall have their wish granted…" a dark chuckle could be heard from just behind the metal bars of Naruto's mind scape. Blood red chakara started to seep through the bars and surround an unconscious boy named Naruto. "Now that he has absorbed my chakara I can take control of his motor skills but only enough to do a quick teleportation to a well hidden location I have found during my travels".

…

(Remote location in the land of waves)

"WAKE UP!" Naruto's eyes snapped open as he quickly remembered that he was under attack. Naruto moved his arms to defend his face but lowered them when he felt no impact. "No one is going to hurt you kit, your safe… for now. You see when you went unconscious from the beating those villagers gave you, I took over your chakara network and used a special teleportation jutsu that is unique to my kind"

"Where are you? I don't see you" asked Naruto in a frightened voice. "You cannot see me for I am inside of you, you are my jailer. I grow tired of talking to you. Tomorrow we will talk about your training and what you are going to do for the rest of your life as well as how to get you some weapons and money but for now sleep, you'll need if for the morning.

…

(Hokage tower)

"Anbu team #3 reporting in. Naruto Uzumaki is no longer in the village or from what we can tell he is no longer in fire country" the old Hokage who was smoking his pipe was coming dangerously close to ripping the back of his pipe off. "What do you mean he's not in fire country? Surely your trackers can pick up his chakara path or his sent which way did he go?"

"My apologies Hokage-sama but his chakara path and sent lead to a clearing in the forest and then it disappears…"

The Hokage at this point was rubbing his temples and let out a sigh "he's not a ninja and because of this I have no control over what he does but I want to be alerted the second he steps into this village".

…

Naruto opened his eyes to the sunlight entering the small cave he was in. "Good you're awake! I thought you'd sleep forever, now then let's begin with your training plan".

"What do you mean by my training plan? Will I become a Ninja?" the fox was tired of Naruto's questions and decided to take over "Look kit we have a lot to talk about so listen closely. You will learn how to be a ninja. I will train you in chakara manipulation, taijutsu, chakara control, Ninjutsu, kenjutsu, and how to break genjutsu. Got it?"

Naruto at this point was excited and ready for anything except there was a problem… he left Konohagakure and his apartment with nothing but the clothes on his back and a kitchen knife that found its way into Naruto's leg. Naruto pulled the knife out and was not surprised to see the wound seal itself up. After running from the villagers for a long time he learned that he had a quick recovery time and he didn't know why.

"Ghost-sensei how am I to fight with a sword if I can't buy one and we are also in the middle of a field surely I at least need a place to sleep". "True you do need a place to sleep… we will add it in your training, you must build a house in this clearing. By the way just call me Fox-sensei. I'm not dead yet".

"For your first phase of training you must physically grow stronger so you will spend the next 3 years focusing solely on physical work outs and doing odd jobs for a nearby village. Plus to sharpen your skills we will add in some chakara manipulation and chakara control as well as some jutsu's. we'll start off with low level jutsu's and work our way up.

…

(Flashback 2 years ago)

"Fox-sensei, I have collected all of the money necessary to purchase a half decent sword like you instructed plus I have some left over for me to spend!"

"Good I have sent the coordinates of the best sword shop in wave to your brain. Now head there before I come out there and eat you, you waste of flesh!"

Naruto started running in the direction the fox directed him to and found himself in front of an old building called "the cut blacksmith". Walking inside Naruto noticed a number of swords hanging from the walls and on shelves. The old man at the front desk was stirred from his nap and looked at his new customer. Naruto had grown up a lot in the last 3 months having to survive on his own and find his own food in the forest around his training spot as well as make a shelter to stay in for the couple of months. But his grown wasn't just mentally, he was stronger, faster, and 5.6 feet tall. He looked closer to a teenager rather than a 6 year old

"Hello there traveler how may I help you? Need a blade to defend yourself or you just want to barter?"

"Hello, I heard from a friend that you make some of the best blades in all of wave and I was wondering if you could sell me a reinforced Katana."

"ahhhh yes the katana… the katana is very common in these parts mostly used by ex-samurai and bandits. One minute ill see what I have in the back, if I don't find anything then you'll have to wait roughly a month seeing as it's just me here at the shop and my son moved out to live with some sl- nice lady… now would you like to pay now or when you get the sword?" the old man said the last part form the back room as he was looking for Naruto's sword"

"I'll pay half now and half later" said Naruto with a smile.

"Smart man. I couldn't find a blade that match's your discretion so you'll have to come back a month from now and your blade will be ready".

…

Naruto left and headed to a clothes shop to change from his well-worn clothes and purchase some new less orange coloured clothes. Once at the store Naruto picked out a pair of combat boots right away loving how well polished they were and formal. He then chose a pair of cargo pants and a fishnet shirt with a black top and a grey anbu plate carrier (chest armour worn by the anbu). Finally Naruto chose to wear a face mask (like Kakashi) and a blank anbu styled mask.

"Kit I'm hurt that you wouldn't pick a mask after your great Fox-sensei!" said the fox in almost a hurt tone "though I must admit it's a good call because if you ran into any leaf shinobi they would recognize you and… hurt you". Something in the Foxes voice made Naruto suspicious that the fox was lying to him but he let it go because he had to buy tools for his house he had to build.

…

"Ok now since you're new to this whole DIY just follow my advice. You'll need nail's, a hammer, saws of various types, screw's, a pick axe, screw drivers, wrenches, etc." (I have never built a house nor do I intend to so please excuse me if I don't have the exact materials listed. **(NOTE: this is not a do it your self house building instruction book)**.

…

Once Naruto gathered all the necessary tools and equipment he returned to the clearing. "Ok kit listen up I'm going to teach you a jutsu called: blood clone jutsu. This jutsu will create clones that can do all the hard work while we focus on chakara manipulation and chakara control. I can only send you so much information through this link to your brain, so you know the basics of chakara manipulation so for now try and make three blood clones focus as much chakara to the technique as you can for now."

Naruto did the necessary hand sign's and pumped a lot of chakara into making three clones. The clones formed and Naruto sent them to start building the house that would look more like a log cabin.

"Now you will focus on chakara manipulation and chakara control for the next year while your sword gets made and your cabin is erected."

"Ok Fox-sensei. After this month will I learn how to use the sword I bought?" asked a curious Naruto.

"No we will focus on Chakara control and some Jutsu for another year after this, and the basics of kenjutsu with a wooden sword".

(Flashback end)

…

(3 years later. (Naruto is 6 years old))

"Good work kit I didn't think you had it in you. You have mid-chuunin level chakara control and high-chuunin level Jutsu's in your arsenal. Your taijutsu is also low jounin (I'm not going to go through each individual jutsu) and you have most of my Kenjutsu style mastered, all that's left is for you to finish the defensive portion and maybe work on your strength and speed." Even though Naruto learned the offensive part to "dance of the blood mist" he still had to learn how to counter the enemy attacks. On another note Naruto still had yet to kill a man but lucky for him it would take many more years before he even gets to the battle field.

"For these next 6 years you will learn about genjutsu and honing your skills so that you can defend yourself and claim victory. Also you may be ahead of a regular academy student in terms of physical abilities but your mental abilities aren't on their level-"

"Hey! I'm not that stupid!"

"You better believe you are that stupid! Knowing you, you'd sooner run through fifty traps than go around! Anyways we will be focusing on your mental abilities like tactics and quick thinking in these next six years…"

...

Alright guys! How was that? I plan on adding Yugao into this story in a later chapter (maybe chapter 2 or 3 we'll see). This is also just the introduction chapter so it is much shorter. Naruto at this point doesn't know the truth about the fox, as far as Naruto knows he's talking to a ghost that goes under the alias of FOX. Questions and support is welcome!


	2. New Friends

Hello once again I see you're interested in my story or just want to humor me, but regardless thanks for stopping by! I have no clue how this will commence all I have is a rough outline of what to follow. In case you guys feel like reporting me to the police I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form. All I own is a computer and a key board. Without further delay let's get to it!

…

(Main city in wave)

Naruto Uzumaki could be seen walking down the main street of wave without a care in the world. In the last 6 years he grew to be 6 feet high and his body was muscular and well-toned from years of physical activity and training. He was now 12 years old. He was dressed in black combat boots, black cargo pants with a fishnet shirt and black t-shirt on top, over top of the shirt was a grey ANBU plate carrier (Standard issue ANBU armour) as well as a mask (same style mask as Kakashi's) and a blank black ANBU mask covering his face with a Katana straped to his back.

Naruto stopped in front of a magazine stall and started to browse the stall's selection of magazines and small books.

Naruto found the book he was looking for. "I'll take this Bingo book please" the stall's owner looked up from the book he was reading and gave Naruto the price and then Naruto's change. Talking to his Fox-sensei "ok I bought the book you told me I should pick up now what?"

"Do you know what book you have just bought?"

"Yes it's a book of criminals from every village"

"Good, yes it is a book of criminals from every village with this we can find you a good first kill. I would start off low around c-ranked missing nin and work my way up. Why don't we focus on your home town missing nin and eliminate all the c-rank of them and move on to the other country's c-rank missing nin?"

"Sounds like a plan. Now why don't we just go in order? Who's first?"

Naruto flipped to the first page and read the description of his first target. Well versed in katon jutsu's and taijutsu. A small description of his last known location was written in the lower right corner. Naruto started jumping from tree branch to tree branch towards the first c-rank ninja's location.

…

(Last known location of the missing-nin)

Naruto landed into a small clearing by a small cabin and looked around for any possible traps or signs of life. He spotted a campfire that was recently put out, judging by the small trail of smoke leaving the fire pit, plus a few explosive traps positioned just inside the window's ledge. Suddenly a man no taller than 5.9 ft. walked out of the cabin and looked at Naruto.

"God damn it! I just want to be left alone don't you get that?!" his eyes pleading for mercy.

Naruto ignored his plead for mercy.

"You have been sentenced to death by the laws of the leaf village any last words?"

"Yea! FUCK YOU!"

Naruto unsheathed the sword that was on his back and waited for the man to make the first move so that Naruto could gauge his skills. The man charged at Naruto screaming obscenities and threatend to do some quite rude things to Naruto's mother. The man however was cut short from the blade now lodged in his gut. Naruto pulled the blade upwards to his ribcage and then pulled out the blade and decapitated the man. Naruto picked up the head and sealed it into a scroll he had in his ninja pouch.

Eventually Naruto would have to return to the leaf village but he was only going to do that once a good portion of the missing-nin had been wiped from the earth. Using a small katon jutsu Naruto burnt the body and took a quick look through the Bingo book for his next enemy. It was going to be quite the adventurous life style.

…

As Naruto was jumping from tree to tree he noticed heavy chakara usage coming from his right so he decided to check it out. As he approached the location of the chakara usage he noticed two ninja fighting to what seemed to be the death. One of the Ninja was a female ANBU member with purple hair and a Katana. The other Ninja seemed to be a missing-nin judging by the slash across his head band. The ANBU seemed to be having a hard time dealing with the Missing nin often having to go on the defensive using suiton Jutsu's to keep the enemy back.

Naruto being the helpful person he was decided to give the ANBU a hand and unsheathed his sword for the second time today.

The enemy felt a presence fast approaching his back and turned around in time to parry a strike from Naruto's sword. While the missing-nin and Naruto seemed to be locked in a strenght contest, Naruto looked over at the ANBU quickly to see why she didn't come in for the kill to see that she was treating a wound that was across her stomach and bleeding badly. The missing-nin took advantage and tried to swipe Naruto's legs out from under him but was stopped because Naruto broke off the power struggle and jumped back.

The missing-nin went through some hand seals and started to shoot mud bullets at Naruto who just slashed the bullets in half. Before charging the enemy once more. The two were slashing and jabbing trying to get through each other's defense. Suddenly the missing-nin got a slash across Naruto's chest right over a major artery only to see it heal in record time.

The missing-nin was too busy trying to figure out why his strike didn't kill Naruto or at least make him start bleeding badly but was cut short of his wonderings when he started to fall to his left.

(ANBU's P.O.V.)

The purple haired ANBU was watching the fight from afar while she tried to keep her guts from breaking through the muscle on her abs and fall onto the forest floor. Using a field bandage and a small healing jutsu she managed to make the wound less life threatening. When she looked up from the fairly even fight she saw the missing-nin (she was sent to deal with) getting his leg taken off with one clean swipe from an unmarked hunter-nin (meaning he didn't have a village symbol on the mask). The hunter-nin had amazing sword skills that would rival her own skills. Watching the hunter-nin fight she assumed he was Jounin level but his movements led her to believe that he lacked experience in battle. he would hesitate before swinging his sword almost as if he was unsure of what he was doing.

(Back to Naruto)

After taking the man's leg off Naruto closed in to finish off the missing-nin but noticed the man was almost dead from blood loss. Naruto decapitated the Missing-nin then took the head and sealed it before burning the body. Naruto rushed over to the ANBU to see if she was ok after he sheathed his sword.

"ANBU-san are you ok?"

"I can't really say I'm ok but I have been better" the ANBU said through gritted teeth.

"Can you walk?"

"I can" the ANBU tried to stand up but collapsed in pain while clutching her stomach.

'Looks like I'll have to delay my hunt' thought Naruto.

Naruto carefully places the ANBU on his back and started jumping from tree to tree to the nearest hospital in wave. Meanwhile the ANBU was cursing herself for being careless as she fell asleep on Naruto's back.

…

The ANBU awoke on a small hospital bed in a small room with poor lighting. The ANBU looked across the room to see the man who saved her. Looking closely she noticed he was still wearing the shirt and armour that had the slash in it. The armour was as good as garbage because the hole in it was too big to be repaired but the ANBU wasn't looking at the state of the clothing she was staring at his well-muscled chest and abs or at least what she saw of the abs.

"You're drooling" said Naruto without opening his eyes.

The ANBU quickly blushed and wiped her mouth realising her mask was off her face.

"Where is my mask?! And who else has seen my face?! No one must know who I'am since I'm an ANBU"

"Relax only I and the civilian doctor have seen your face your identity is safe." Naruto put plainly "as to where it is, it's with your armour on the floor. From what the doctor said you're very lucky to be alive. Here in wave they get very little shipments of morphine and basic medical tools so their services cost quite the pretty penny."

"Thanks for your help" said the ANBU as she reached down for her mask but the little movement caused her to moan in pain.

"Hey relax the doctor said you won't be going anywhere for at least a month so you might as well get comfortable"

"I can't the Hokage will assume I'm dead"

"Let him assume what he wants, you can't leave this room for the next two days anyways and after that you'll be in no condition to travel."

The ANBU had a selfish idea and was ashamed to say it but her career was on the line. "You can carry me back to the village it will only take one maybe two days max!"

"No way, I will not leave myself unprotected while having to lookout for you plus wave has been having an increase in bandit activity and many of them are looking for a quick buck and a quick fuck so you'd just be painting a target on my back."

The thought of getting raped was always a major concern for female ANBU but the mention of how hard the journey would be with the thought of getting raped wasn't looking too appetizing.

"Ok you win. But what do I do for the next month once I'm released from this hospital?"

"hmmmmm. Not many people would take a leaf ninja or any ninja for that matter into their house for fear of bandits punishing them later." Naruto sighed in defeat "I guess you'll have to come live with me for the rest of the month".

"What's your name Hunter-nin san?"

"Naruto just Naruto and I'm not officially a Hunter-nin. What's your name?"

"Well since you told me yours I'll tell you mine but on one condition. You must not under any circumstances say my name in public or give my name out to anyone. What do you mean your not officially a Hunter-nin?"

"I promise I will not tell a soul. As for my hunter-nin position ill explain later."

"Ok. The name's Yugao Uzuki"

…

(Two days later)

"Get on my back" Naruto commanded. Yugao was just released from the Hospital.

"Not before a first date" said Yugao as she climbed on his back, making Naruto blush.

Naruto started Jumping tree to tree towards his cottage in the middle of wave.

…

"Kit I do not approve of your decision to help this ANBU we should be out there fighting missing-nin and gaining battle experience".

'I couldn't agree more but I just had to help her. I couldn't leave her to die' thought Naruto.

"You're too soft." Sigh "we will fix that in time. For now deal with your girlfriend"

'She's not my girlfriend you idiot. Hey are you even listening?!" his words where falling on deaf ears since the fox cut the link.

…

(At Naruto's cottage)

"This is your house?" asked a stunned Yugao.

"Well cottage actually but yes. Quite nice, no?"

"Very nice. I would love to live here".

"Good it will be your new home for the month so get comfy. I'm going out to pick up some blankets and civilian clothes for you".

"Thank you. How will I repay you though I don't have any money with me".

"Consider this a gift".

"Thank you!"

Naruto set Yugao down inside his cottage and took off towards the nearby town.

(Yugao's P.O.V.)

Yugao entered Naruto's cottage and immediately noticed something was going to be a problem in the next month. The cottage was all one room with the exception of the bathroom in its own room in the corner of the house with a kitchen at one end and a bedroom at the other end. Besides the bathroom there wasn't much privacy. Since Naruto wouldn't be back she decided to go snooping around Naruto's house for more clues to who he was.

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree on his way back to his cottage with Yugao's clothes when he heard voices.

"I saw some guy with a mask carrying a girl in this direction!"

"Maybe we could liberate her from him? HAHAHA"

"Yea let's get going"

Naruto's blood started to boil. The thought of them raping a potential friend was not something he wanted to have happen to Yugao. Being a self-proclaimed Hunter-nin was a lonely job so any friends Naruto could make was appreciated.

The bandits didn't know what hit them. The leader of the group was killed right on the spot in front of the other two bandits. The bandits charged at Naruto with their swords drawn. Naruto blocked the first strike with his unsheathed sword and kicked the other bandit into a tree knocking him out. Naruto then jumped back and used a katon jutsu effectively killing both Bandits.

…

Naruto opened the door to his cottage to see Yugao's butt sticking up in the air with her head under the bed.

"ummmm what are you looking for if I may ask?"

Yugao jumped and hit her head off the bed. "Ouch, ummm I dropped my necklace and was looking for it"

"Right… you should sit down you don't want to re-open the stitches" Naruto wasn't convinced that, that was why she was looking under his bed but he ignored it since he would also checkout the house if the owner was gone. "Here are your clothes!"

"Thank you you're a life saver! Since we are going to be living together for a while why don't we get to know each other?" the blush Yugao had was hidden behind her mask.

"Sure one second let me get the curtains"

"Whoa! Like I said not before a first date!"

"Relax I'm just closing them so we can talk without our masks on" Naruto was smiling, he wasn't alone anymore. Once the curtains where closed Naruto and Yugao took off their masks but Yugao was stunned for a minute. She wasn't expecting to see a younger version of the Yodamine-Hokage with a mask covering his mouth and his nose.

"You're drooling again" Naruto said with a faint smile.

"S-shut up!" the truth was Yugao admired the Yodamine-Hokage since she was 6.

"So tell me about yourself. What has happened in the leaf since I left nine years ago?"

"You're from the leaf?! Not much has changed except the Sandamine-Hokage was killed by Orochimaru and has been replaced with Lady Tsunade from the senju clan."

"Yes I am from the leaf village I left many years ago because of personal reasons and I found myself in Wave. I was 3 at the time. A friend taught me how to fight and I've lived a fairly peaceful life. I plan on taking out all of the missing-nin in the Bingo book."

"Wow how do you plan on doing that? The Bingo book is quite thick and there are a lot of strong missing-nin".

"I was trained very well" Naruto said with a wink. "Anyways I was more interested in your hobbies and dreams".

"Hmm my hobbies are training in kenjutsu and hanging out with my friends at a dango store. As for my dreams I want to become the greatest Kenjutsu specialist alive."

"You're going to have to compete with me for that title then" Naruto said with a smile "by the way it's getting quite late and I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner?"

"Absolutely I'm starving!"

…

The night was almost a perfect night until they got back home.

"Naruto-Kun this has been the best night of my life but there is one problem. I don't have a bed to sleep on" said a slightly drunk Yugao

"You can sleep on the bed and I'll take the couch" Naruto wasn't drunk because of the fox inside of him (which he still isn't aware that the fox was sealed in him).

"You're such a gentleman…" Yugao fell onto the bed and passed out right there on the spot. Ok maybe she was really drunk.

Naruto walked over to her and covered her with the bed's blanket and kissed her forehead before going to sleep on the couch. "Good night Yugao-chan" Naruto whispered.

…

(One month later)

"Will you be coming with me to the village?" Yugao was putting her ANBU mask and armour.

"Sorry I'm not ready to truly return. Maybe when I come by to turn in some bounty's we can get re-acquainted but until then you'll probably only see me when we are fighting in the same area. Be careful crossing the river the bandits are quite organized and will be watching. I'm not saying you can't take them on but they pose a problem at high numbers." Advised Naruto.

"Will you at least walk a girl to the border?" Yugao was having a hard time controlling her emotions. She really enjoyed Naruto's company these last few weeks and deep down she knew she had feelings for the blond.

"I was planning on it the whole time" Naruto was truly happy with Yugao but he couldn't let his love life get in the way of wish for peace.

…

Most of the journey was uneventful and quiet partially due to not wanting to get detected and partially due to their secret wish to stay together. Right before Yugao was about to step onto the water Naruto spoke up.

"Yugao-chan… I love you I hope we will see each other in the future". Yugao spun around and took off both their masks and kissed Naruto deeply before breaking it off and looking into Naruto's eye's "don't die on me" Yugao let a single tear escape her eye before turning and taking off toward the leaf village.

"AWWWWWW wasn't that cute Kit? Ugh" choking sounds could be heard from the fox but Naruto wouldn't let that ruin the moment. "You have been awfully quiet these last few weeks. What's up?" Naruto re-adjusted his mask into position on his face.

"I just haven't had anything to say to you while you were trying to get a mate. Anyways head back to the cottage. I feel it's time to show you who I truly am."

…

(Back at the cottage)

"Kit in order for you to see me you need to meditate and come into your mindscape". Naruto did as he was told and entered his mindscape.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Naruto was now in the literal sewer of his mind.

"Over here Kit" Naruto followed the voice of his sensei without question. Naruto entered a massive room with Metal bars at one end and bright red eye's looking at him.

"Who are you? Why are you in my mind?!"

"HAHAHAHA I have been here all along meat bag… ever since you were born and I was sealed in here by the fourth."

"Y-your Fox sensei!"

"Aye, you're quite sharp. Yes I am the famous Fox sensei that has been teaching you since you were three. Now you must rid the world of criminals. The only reason why I brought you here was to tell you the truth behind your Fox sensei."

"Ok. Since you haven't been hostile to me… well not very hostile and you've actually helped me out in life I guess the very least I can do is change the scenery for you." Naruto began to focus on his surroundings and changed his mind scape to a Forest with the odd animal and river. "This should be good enough for now."

"We will talk later though"

Naruto then just vanished from his mindscape.

…

"Kit I think we should start tracking the next vict- I mean missing-nin" Naruto Just nodded and started looking through the Bingo book. "Ok I found one. He's only good at taijutsu. He sounds like a fairly easy one to take out. "Ok Kit lets go."

…

(Two days later in the leaf village)

"Cat reporting for duty!" Tsunade was waken up from her nap by Yugao's yelling. Tsunade was thinking of ways to torture the person who just woke her up when she realised that Cat was the ANBU that she sent out a month ago to deal with a missing-nin that was harassing villages in Wave.

"You're late Cat. I want a debrief on what happened"

Yugao explained what happened all the way up until Naruto's relationship with her. It wouldn't do well for emotions to get in the way of her Ninja career.

"Cat we held a funeral for you. Your identity has been compromised." Tsunade was at a loss of what to do. "I guess you could re-enroll in the ANBU forces if you want but that would mean you would have to change your mask otherwise people would know your alive or you could take on a Genin team."

"Tsunade-sama I Don't want to change my mask. If I cannot wear my mask that I have worn for the last year and a half I would rather take on a Genin team."

"Seeing as you don't want to change your mask I Tsunade senju the godaime-Hokage assign you Yugao Uzuki to take on a Genin team"

"Thank you Hokage-sama I will make you proud" Yugao left the office. Seeing that she had some time on her hands she figured that she would check up on her friends and see how they were doing since Yugao's death was announced to everyone.

…

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

Naruto just arrived in a major gambling city of wave where his newest target was located. Naruto made a few blood clones to go searching for the missing-nin. While he waited for his clones to report back Naruto decided to go into a bar to drink some sake to calm his nerves. As he entered he noticed a tall muscular man with what appeared to be a string of hunter-nin masks hanging from his belt clearly identifying himself as a missing-nin. Closer inspection proved that this missing-nin was the missing-nin that Naruto was hunting. 'Well that was easy' thought Naruto. Naruto walked up to the bar stool next to the nin and sat down. After getting some sake into him Naruto tapped the guy on his shoulder and motioned with his head towards the gates of the city.

The man nodded his head and followed Naruto to a clearing outside the walls. "You know why I'm here and what you have done so let's make this quick" stated Naruto confidently. "I was about to say the same thing" just as the missing-nin finished his sentence Naruto threw 20 kunai at the missing-nin to distract him moved to the nin's flank. The nin dodged the kunai and used a Katon attack against Naruto "great fire ball justu!" Naruto dodged the fire ball by switching himself with a nearby log that was just lying around but the nin spotted this and ran at Naruto with blinding speed before stabbing Naruto in his right lung before pulling it out and attempting to stab Naruto in his neck only to be stopped by Naruto's left hand. In one motion Naruto brought his sword up on a diagonal successfully slicing the guy in two from his left hip to his right shoulder.

Coughing up some blood Naruto was on all fours waiting for the Fox to heal his lungs. "Kit did you not pay attention in training or are these shrimp too hard for you? They're C-rank for Christ sake!" The kyuubi was pissed that his container was so weak.

"I just lack experience. I can see what they are doing in the moment but only experience teaches you what they are planning to do. Remember what you said? Jounin don't just react to the situation they listen to their enemy's muscles flex their breathing increase and watch their intentions in their eyes. All that is from experience."

"Look Kit, your making me look bad. When you aren't fighting you will be training and when you are sleeping you will enter your mindscape and we will train you to identify all the signs of attack."

Naruto just looked down in shame and accepted this form of training. At least he would still get to hunt missing-nin and learn from his mistakes.

"Mistakes you won't make after I kick your ass for 8 hours during your sleep".

"Kyuubi can you not read my mind thanks!"

"Sure Kit just rip that seal off and it will all go away!" the kyuubi chirped!

…

Ok guy's that's chapter two! I have big plans for chapter 3! If anyone wants to send me a picture for the cover of the story that would be great! This story was only posted within a day of the first chapter because I was already done half of this chapter when I released the first chapter. If you guys want I will make the chapters longer.


	3. Experience hunt and new people (teaser)

Hello everyone! Yes this is chapter 3 I gave up on chapter two and decided it was good enough and that I'm too lazy to redo everything. I have come up with a few ideas for this story that I need your help with other wise these ideas will go nowhere fast.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own a computer, key board, battery to run my computer, and a nice little tent with camping shit in it.

Ideas:

A): should the Clan Restoration Act (CRA) be put in place? To be honest I'm leaning towards the CRA because of this chapter and idea Number 2.

B): Tayuya! Honestly I have been ready a lot of good stories about her and I kind of want to add her in. This would cement the CRA being in this story.

C): (this is more of an announcement: I will accept OC'S for my stories! You will be credited and earn cookies!

D): Lemons? Limes? Citrus in general?

I will add titles to the chapters have no fear!

Anyways sorry about miss leading you with chapter 2 being fixed I'm just too lazy for that to happen . I'm quite pumped about chapter 3 even if some people have put a small damper on my mood (Which I'm sorry to say affects you polite and dedicated readers. since it doesn't encourage me to write). On with the show I guess!

…

(Right after chapter 2)

Naruto Sighed as he was recovering from his wounds gained from his previous fight. But the sigh wasn't from the sting of the wound it was at his lie made to Yugao. He knew he would be returning to konoha to hand in bounties but that would most likely be when he turns 16 since he wanted to clean the bingo book out till the S-rank. Naruto was currently 12 years old but due to the fox he looked roughly 14-15.

"Ok kit your all set for your next missing-nin but like I said earlier you're embarrassing me. Don't get cocky and rushing things. Don't take the unnecessary risk to get a slash in if you're open for him to do some damage as well.

"I will not fail you Kyubi. You said I would have to do more training so would it be wise to go into a town and pick up some equipment?"

"Yes. But let's get closer to your next target first. I believe he is in bird country right?"

"Yes. It will take me close to a week just to get there plus hunting him will take a few days depending on his stealth skills. We will have to cross fire country to get from wave country to bird country."

Naruto took off into the trees towards fire country.

…

(Three days later)

Naruto was hopping through the trees with a small orange book in his hands. The book caught his attention when he was passing through a town. Konoha's best seller! There was a group of middle aged men standing around a book store talking about how amazing the book was and how good the plot line was with the added bonus descriptive adult themed literature. Naruto figured that he was technically an adult under ninja law and bought the seemingly harmless book.

Ever since then the book and Naruto have been inseparable. The truth was that the book did in fact have a good story line and if things got to descriptive for his young mind he would simply skip over those parts like good readers that don't like lemons do instead of sending the author rude comments or reporting them.

Now there was the problem of reading while tree hopping which was a struggle of its own. It took him a full day to get comfortable jumping from tree to tree without losing his balance or flying head first into a tree branch.

…

Naruto was interrupted from his reading by three Konoha ANBU border guards standing in his way. Naruto stopped on his branch and put his book in his kunai pouch.

"You are trespassing on fire country borders! State your Business and rank."

"I'm a hunter-nin on my way to hunt down a C-rank missing-nin located in Bird country."

"Ok we just need you to sign these papers for our records. Please remember you're not in your home country and as such any acts of aggression will be dealt with appropriately. Have a nice trip."

Naruto stood up straight and gave a mocking salute. "Yes sir!"

The ANBU just grumbled something about disrespectful youth and stupid border patrol missions.

It took Naruto a few hours to reach a small village to rest and relax for the night. Naruto checked into the hotel and sat on his bed considering stopping by Konoha to meet the old man but quickly remembered that the Sandaime-Hokage was dead. Frowning at this unpleasant thought Naruto heard a knock at the door and went to answer.

"Hello?" asked Naruto as he opened the door and stared at a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. Naruto looked up to see two three tome sharingans staring back at him.

"Naruto Uzumaki you are to come with us." Itachi fixed a stoic gaze at the young Uzumaki.

Naruto popped his head out into the hall way making Itachi take a step back. "I don't see two or more people with you. What do you mean by "we"?" making quotation marks with his fingers.

Itachi looked around and sighed. "God damn it kisame… sorry he went for some chicken sticks I thought he was just kidding about getting them."

"We'll since he isn't here I'm not going anywhere." Naruto turned around and closed the door behind him leaving a very confused Itachi.

A couple of minutes later another knock at the door was heard and Naruto once again peeked out and saw Itachi with who he assumed was Kisame. Kisame was a tall blue man with fish scales and sharp teeth, closely relating to a Paraná, with a big sword on his back wrapped in what appeared to be bandages.

"Hey your friend Gills is with you this time!" Kisame was visibly pissed with Naruto's nick name for him.

"Naruto Uzumaki will you come peacefully or do we have to use force?" Itachi kept his usual stoic look as he asked for the second time that day.

"Let me think about it" Naruto turned around and closed the door. Itachi turned around and slammed his head on the wall behind him and sighed.

Naruto sighed and started gathering his supplies. It looked like he wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

Just before Itachi was about to break the door down from frustration due to lack of respect and fear. The door opened revealing Naruto with a backpack and his sword strapped to his back.

"Good choice Naruto" Itachi was going to say something more to Naruto but Naruto just started walking down the hall way towards the exit. "Hey kid where the fuck do you think you're headed?" Kisame was now extremely pissed off since the 12 year old seemed to brush off two S-rank criminals.

…

(Just outside the village)

"Kit you have to pick up the pace! Walking away from these two S-rank shinobi will only get you killed."

"I know but so far they haven't attacked me… yet. I need help… I got it I'll head to "her" she will be able to help me!"

"Oh god. Not her! She's freaking crazy! I'll let you use all nine tails without any side effects just please don't go to her!" the Kyubi was looking for any way out of seeing "that lady" again.

…

(Flash back (Naruto is eight))

Naruto was traveling for the last two years to get some survival training and regular training on the move when he stumbled across a temple in fire country. This temple was abandoned and falling apart with vines climbing the walls. Taking a step inside Naruto noticed a stair case leading down for what seemed to be forever. Naruto started walking down the stairs but slipped on a wet stair and fell all the way down. When Naruto woke up he noticed a woman of roughly 12 years old wearing a wedding dress. She was less than an inch away from his face and it was starting to unnerve Naruto.

"Hi my name is Haruhana!" the now identified as Haruhana said with a sickly sweet smile.

…

(AN)

This is not the full chapter it is just a little teaser to let you know I haven't forgotten! I just get distracted ALOT! This is still in development and what you have read is still subject to change! Let me know what you think about my questions at the top and if there is anything I could fix here and there! ~ Dan

Special thanks to The Cutest Otaku and gunslayer12 for their input and Idea's. Also a BIG thanks to my friend James who tends to give me good idea's and a major confidence boost with the story!


End file.
